


Tutoring Anne

by annetheseamaiden



Series: The White Queen | One Shots [11]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, OTP Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the night before her test, Richard helps Anne study for her biolog class. His methods, are not exactly conventional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutoring Anne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkPhoenixGoddess10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/gifts).



The only thing that she enjoyed about this course was that she didn’t have to buy the book. She had saved the three hundred dollars by using Richard’s old book who couldn’t have more notes in the sides and answers to the questions.Still, she feared that she might have to take the class again. 

She looked at the diagram in the book, thinking that maybe if she stared at it long enough she would develop photographic memory. She was failing, both class and her trying to develop her photographic memory.

“Ilac, lumbar and hypochondriac. No wait, was it lumbar, hypochondriac and then ilac?” Anne asked herself as she tried to fill in the copy of the diagram she had downloaded from the internet. She shook her head as she threw the paper to the floor, and started doing it again.

_Right Hypochondriac region_

_Right Lumbar Region_

_Right Lilac Region_

Richard looked at her and smiled. She was struggling just as much as she was too stubborn to ask for help. He really loved the face she had on now. That was her thinking face. It was amusing and adorable

“Need any help?” He asked her from across the room, but she ignored him, “It is pretty easy if you do it on someone else’s abdomen, not on a sheet of paper.”

“I am not going to indulge you with your fantasies, Richard.”

“Anne, trust me.” He said as he stood up from where he was, “The easiest way is to do it with someone else. Let me help you.”

“I have to take this test tomorrow, and it is not a group test.” Anne sighed as he rested his head on her neck, “I would appreciate if you left me alone. I mean it kindly, Richard.”

“It is _Iliac,_ not _Ilac_ or _Lilac_.” Richard chuckled before giving her a kiss on her cheek, which made her grunt and throw the paper to the floor.

“I said no!”

“Don’t be stubborn. If you used my abdomen you would be saving trees. I know how you feel about trees.”

“This is stupid. I don’t need this kind of knowledge.”

“Of course you do, silly. Imagine that I am a victim. I just have been murdered and you are called on scene. You just got promoted to Detective and this is your first solo. Are you going to say ‘He was shot on the Epigastric region’ or “He was shot in the center of his torso’?”

“I will stab you in the Epiglastic region if you do not leave me alone.”

“Epigastric.”

“What?”

“You said _Epiglastic,_ it is _Epigastric_.”

“Oh fuck off, Richard. I am serious. The last thing I need is you to take pleasure on my learning mistakes.” Anne said as he started to take of his shirt.

“I am not going to have sex with you. I am serious. I need to study for this test. You may be six credits away from finishing Grad School. I am not. I am about to graduate. I would be pleased if you leave this for the summer.”

“I am not trying to get you naked. I just want you to take your top off, so you can mirror me. It will be easy. I took this class with this same Professor. I know he can be a dick. You have to know each region and quadrants, and the organs in each areas. Also, it would be good if you knew the most common pains and sickness that can be found on those regions.”

“He didn’t say that came in the test.”

“It is a bonus, babe. Trust me. Learn it. I’ll help you.”

“You just want to feel me up.” Anne said as she playfully and softly slapped in on his cheek.

“Did you just slapped me?” Richard asked her. 

“Shut up, you love it when I am rough with you. Now please, if you ever want to see me graduate and go to Grad school, let me finish studying.”

“Take off your shirt.” He said, “Or I will.”

“How is this going to help?” Anne asked as she took off her shirt.Richard kneeled in front of her and smiled.

“Come down here.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, come down here. Do you prefer our bed?”

“Okay fine!” Anne sighed as she got off the chair and sat next to him, “Now what? Should I take my bra off?”

“No, otherwise I would be too distracted. Lay back.”

“Are you serious?” Anne asked as she threw herself to the floor, “If you plan to get laid on the carpet, I’ll be on top. It burns when I am against the carpet.”

“We are not going to, not now at least my sweetheart.” Richard said as he looked at her abdomen. With his hand, he started to trace the quadrants first.

“Do you have one of those water markers?

“You are not going to write on me. I hate that.”

“It is for you to write on me, silly. Give me that pink highlighter, or the blue one. Just grab the darkest ones. Two. I want you to first draw the quadrants on my abdomen, and I want you to name them.

Anne drew a line on his abdomen. It was easy with him because he had some abs, which she really enjoyed. Then, she drew a line that went from left to right passing over his belly button.

“This is silly. I know this parts.”

“Name them!”

“This one is the Upper Right Quadrant, this one is the lower one.”

“Lower what, Miss Neville?”

“Lower Right Quadrant.” Anne said as she touched him.

“What about this side?” Richard asked, “Can you name it?”

“If this one is the right, this one is the left side.”

“Name it.” Richard said, “I am going to make sure that you pass this test. I will not have you lower your GPA because of this class. Also, I already bought something for the summer. You have to get an 4.0 on this class. Just like I did.”

“This part, where you have this tiny more is, is the Lower Left Quadrant. This one is the Upper one.”

“Upper what?” 

“Upper left Quadrant.”

“Good girl. Now, what organs are on the– where is the Right Hypochondriac region?”

Anne looked up as she bit her lip. 

“Here.” Anne said as she touched him.

“Where is the Epigastric region?” Richard asked her.

“Is it here?” Anne asked him as she touched what in reality was his Hypogastric region.

“No, babe.” Richard said as he took a deep breath, “That’s the Hypogastric one.”

“This one is the Epigastric.” Anne said as she correctly identified it.

“Oh God you are so smart, Anne.” 

“This one is the umbilical.” She continued.

“Go ahead! Where is the Lumbar?”

“Lumbar, that’s like as– that’s the um . . . here, right?” Anne asked as she correctly identified it.

“God! I am so turned on by you right now.” Richard sighed as he looked at his friend.

“You are such a pervert! I am serious, Richard.”

“I know honey. Is just when you say those words, it is really arousing.”

“Where is the Iliac region?” Richard asked her, “Say Iliac.”

“By your hips, right?” Anne asked as she touched him.

Richard closed his eyes as he felt Anne’s hands touching him. For some reason, he was really sensitive in there. He flinched at her touch, making his legs move without him wanting to.

“Get on top of me.” Richard said, “You don’t need the bonus. I am sure of that. You’ll ace it.” 

“Are you sure?” Anne asked as he stood up from the floor, pulling her up and then he shut the windows and curtains closed.

“Trust me. You’ll ace it.” He said as he sat in the sofa.

“That is your Mother’s sofa. She lent it to us.”

“It is not the first time that a York have had sex in here. It wont be the last one.”

“That’s disgusting, not there. Who was it?”

“Me.” Richard said as he pulled her towards him, “Seventeen. I was quite the charmer back then.”

“No. I am not doing it there.”

“Yes, you are.” Richard said as he pulled her and pinned her against the cushions.

“I love your lumbar regions.” Richard teased her as he kissed her there.

“I am so not forgetting where my lumbar regions are.”

“You better not to.” Richard said, “Otherwise, we will keep going at this.” Richard said as he pushed down the straps of her bra, and unclipped it.

“How exactly did you memorized all of this?” Anne asked as he pushed down her panties, and then his pants.

“Like this.” Richard said as buried his face on her right breast as he began to trust into her.”

“Was it as pleasant?” Anne asked him as she felt her pleasure growing.

“No, it wasn’t. Everything is better with you, Annie. That, I swear.” He gasped as he felt her come closer as she tightened around him.

What had started as fast and with hurry, had now turned into a slow lovemaking, when Anne whispered in his ear to go slower.

She loved him. He could be annoying at times when it came to silly things like who controlled the TV or what pizza they were ordering, but she knew she surely was in love with him. So did he.

When they were making love, they would whisper silly things to each other, make silly jokes, and they would laugh as they enjoyed each other. This time, it was no exception. 

“You are going to ace that test. I promise.” He whispered now in a faster pace, making her climax a few moments before he did.

“You are a wonderful fiance!” Anne gasped as she tried to catch up with the air she needed.

“Fiance?” Richard asked. He had not proposed to her, not yet at least.

“Tiffany blue.” Anne whispered.

“I hate you.” Richard grunted as he buried his face on her chest, “You looked?”

“I was fishing.” Anne whispered in his ear as before sucking on his neck.

“You were fishing?”

“I saw the Tiffany blue little bag. It was either a ring, or a necklace. I also noticed a few months ago in your search history that you were looking for engagement rings. So yes, I have a wonderful fiance, whom I am madly in love and in a few years he will be a great paediatrician.”

“I am pretty sure that you will go to Law School. You’ll make a good damn lawyer.”

“I will not go to Law School. I don’t want to be a lawyer.”

“You enjoy too much those law shows to not be one.”

“Shut up and give me the ring.” Anne teased him as she ran her fingers through his hair, making him take her hand, and shake his head.

“I am going to propose to you. I will bend my knee in front of people, and beg you to spend the rest of our lives together. But not now. I am too angry at you. I cannot believe– It was in the back of my closet!”

“That blue is unmistakable, Richard.It caught my eye.”

“You are going to make up for this.”

“How?”

“I think you know exactly how, Neville!” Richard said before starting their lovemaking again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to be honest. I re-read some of the powerpoints notes from class did it from that.I did my best with the basic knowledge that I have.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. DarkPhoenixGoddess10 gave me this prompt. So yeah, kudos to her because it was really interesting one.


End file.
